Seven Years With You
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: It takes them seven years to find each other. Freeverse


i

That _first_ year

You ignore her

But then,

you

I.G.N.O.R.E.

**everyone**

Don't you?

Because you're a

**R**

**A**

**V**

**E**

**N**

**C**

**L**

**A**

**W**

And everyone

_{everyoneeveryoneeveryone}_

_**knows**_ what that means

You have to be the best

ii

That second year

She becomes your best friend

_(you try to forget_

_it's because she's the __only__ one_

_who _

_**CARES**_

_enough to __**wipe away**_

_your __t'e'a'r's__)_

iii

That third year

Is when you

realise what you're best at

_(you may be a _

_**R**_

_**A**_

_**V**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**C**_

_**L**_

_**A**_

_**W**_

_but that doesn't mean that you're_

_**b^r^a^i^n^y**_

_does it?)_

and suddenly

_(when you're been _

_revealed_

_to the world as a Seeker_

_**neverSeeked**__)_

you're famous

But just because

everyone suddenly

_(where were they before)_

wants to be your friend

does not _{notnotnot}_

mean you've forgotten her

Marietta

will A.L.W.A.Y.S

be your **BEST FRIEND**

iv.

That fourth year

Is when the boys start to

notice you.

You wonder why that

N.E.V.E.R makes you feel

the way the other girls say it

**S**

**H**

**O**

**U**

**L**

**D**

_{maybe you're just bRoKeN}_

_**{there's no other reason she should make **_

_**your heart beat this way}**_

v.

That fifth year

Is when Cedric _{poorCedric}_

makes you understand

your _**f**_3_**e**_3_**e**_3_**l**_3_**i**_3_**n**_3_**g**_3_**s**_

for **HER**

After all,

There's a _REASON_ why

You go to the *B*A*L*L*

with him

(and it's not because

you love him

it's just because

you share the _verysame_

**S.E.C.R.E.T**)

vi.

That sixth year

Is a flurry

of emotions

Cedric _{poorCedric}_ is

**G.O.N.E**

and you can't _help_ but cry

he was still your **friend**

wasn't he?

{the only one who knew your _**S.E.C.R.E.T**_}

you _d.a.t.e_

_(it still __**upsets**__ you)_

Harry Potter

_(poor boy_

_he doesn't realise_

_why he's __wrong_

_he's a_

_**BOY)**_

but you can't

keep it up for long

**SHE'S **always

**LOOMING**

in the

background

of your _**h**_3_**e**_3_**a**_3_**r**_3_**t**_

She's **A.L.W.A.Y.S**. been your

**BEST FRIEND**

so you understand

_{you __**always**__ do}_

why she does it

_{is it any surprise_

_that you __**hate**_

_that Granger girl?_

_noone hurts_

_what's __**yours**__}_

But you **A.L.W.A.Y.S**

**STICKTOGETHER**

you're **BEST FRIENDS**

_{those hated words}_

_**No matter what happens**_

vi.

That last year

when the world

is going

_MAD_

you **F.I.N.A.L.L.Y** find

the

**HAPPINESS**

you've been looking for

It's the fear of

the end

that prompts it

how were you supposed

to know

that you've been

_**B**_/_**R**_/_**E**_/_**A**_/_**K**_/_**I**_/_**N**_/_**G**_

her _**heart**_

{that _preciousprecious_ _**heart**_}

all along?

But it's all okay now

_{that's what she __**says**__}_

because you've **FINALLY**

found each other

The world

**IGNORES**

you

_(looks at you_

_questioningly_

_why be f.r.i.e.n.d.s_

_with a_

_traitor?__)_

_**{if only they knew}**_

They will _ALWAYS_

**STICKTOGETHER**

_{even when_

_the rest of the_

_**R**_

_**A**_

_**V**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**C**_

_**L**_

_**A**_

_**W**_

_**S**_

_find out_

_and hates her_

_for loving __**(lovinglovingloving)**_

_a_

_traitor__}_

Because she's

**STUCKWITHYOU**

for so long

because she's **WAITED**

the world will **NEVER**

make you let go

_{they can give you __**N.O.T.H.I.N.G**_

_better than her __**sweetsoft**_

_**kisses**_

_than her __**beautifulgorgeous**_

_**heart**_

_than her __**waitedfor**_

_**love}**_

It is _middle_ in the

of a war

that you _find_

the **other part**

of **YOU**

and _**NOTHING**_

will make you

_**LET**_

_**HER**_

_**GO**_

will it?

You have _**ALWAYS**_ been _**ChoandMarietta**_

{and that is what you'll

_remain_

for

_**ETERNITY}**_

* * *

_For:_

_The If you dare challenge, Prompt 625. Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast_

_Character Diversity Bootcamp, Prompt 8. Flying_

_Wand Wood Competition, Aspen_

_Musical Terms Challenge, Posato_

_Key Signature Competition, F# Major_

_The Cho Chang competition_

_The Harry Potter Femmeslash Challenge_


End file.
